Maternal Instinct
by UnluckyAmulet
Summary: After two years, Mayu writes a letter to her mother and Yuka comforts. Slight YukaKouta. Oneshot. Drabble.


Disclaimer: I don't own Elfen Lied.

Just a drabble-type thing about Mayu's relationship with her mother and the residents of Maple Inn, really. Angsty, but it's slightly fluffy as well. My first Elfen Lied fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

The pen was brand new, shiny and pink with strawberries decorating it. Somehow, Mayu didn't think it was appropriate for what she was about to write, but Yuka had bought her the pen-set, so she felt it might give her strength.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted the pen to the clean sheet of paper in front of her, and with a shaking hand, began to write.

_Mama..._

The pen jerked a little as the word formed, but Mayu continued.

_Mama, it's now been two years since I came to live with Kouta, Yuka and everyone. It feels strange a whole two years have gone by. _

Already, Mayu was struggling. She was being too polite, she knew that, but it felt almost like she was writing to a stranger.

_- It has been a year since I ran away. I wonder, Mama, if you were sad or surprised when you came home that day? I didn't even have time to collect spare clothes. I wanted to get away. Away from Him._

_Are you still with Him, Mama?_This felt like what she should be writing. But something was gnawing at her insides, like guilt, like shame.

_I hope you're not. Because before long, Mama, I bet he starts to hurt you, too. The same way he hurt me._

_A lot of strange things have happened since I came here, Mama. I don't know if you've heard about any of it. I have a family now. One day, Mama, will you feel sorry that this happened? Am I dead to you now, Mama? I sometimes think about you. I don't know if I hate you or if I love you. You never did things to me, Mama, but you never tried to stop them. You never tried to protect me._

_I don't understand why you didn't, Mama._

_Kouta is not scary like Him. He acts like the father of the house. He cares for everyone, even though Yuka sometimes gets angry with him. Yuka is the mother. She looks after us. She's is kind. Nyuu and Nana are like sisters. They're small and cute with pink hair. They like me, Mama. They say I'm like their sister. Wanta is happy too. He is our dog._

_Bando is like my father, somehow. I can't explain it. He's mean, sometimes, but he protects me. I can't remember my real father anymore. I can't remember your face, Mama. Did you love me before He came, Mama? I think you did. I think you do, Mama, deep in your heart. That is why I'm writing. I just wanted to tell you I'm happy now._

_Happy-_

Mayu could write no more. Tears blurred her eyes, and her shoulders began to shake.

"Mama, why?!" she shouted, her voice wracked with something close to hysteria. "Why didn't you tell Him to stop?! Why did you say it was my fault?"

"Mayu?"

The door slid open. Yuka's soft brown eyes told Mayu they had heard it all.

"Mayu, what are you shouting-"

The paper disappeared from under Mayu's hands. She didn't say anything. Her hair fell over her eyes as Yuka read, the shame and guilt and _fear_ making her eyes sting.

But Yuka didn't say a word. No shouting, no questions. Then Mayu felt something close around her, warm.

"Oh, Mayu..."

Mayu turned around. Yuka was crying, those soft eyes still kind, still understanding.

"Yuka...I'm sorry...I never told you..."

Mayu wasn't entirely sure why she was apologising. She felt like Yuka was giving her _too much_. This kindness overwhelmed her, made her wonder why Yuka was accepting it.

"Mayu...it's not your fault. It never was your fault."

The door slid open again.

"Nyuu?"

Nyuu didn't know why, but Mayu and Yuka both looked sad. Happy and sad at the same time, tears falling like petals on a windy day. She wanted them to smile again.

"Nyuu!"

The two girls glanced at Nyuu, surprised. Nyuu smiled back.  
_  
_As the girls hugged, Mother and Little Sisters, the letter fluttered from Yuka's grip, landing on the floor. It was, in that room where Mayu finally- Finally- was not being blamed, forgotten.


End file.
